Final Battle
by GITANJALEE123
Summary: This follows my beyblade fic (new beginnings) and my metal fight beyblade fic(Dragon warriors) Tyson and the gang fall through a portal and join forces with Gingka and others to defeat Doji and Boris
1. Meetings

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**_

_**THIS IS A CROSS-OVER FIC WHICH FOLLOWS MY OTHER TWO BEYBLADE FICS-"NEW BEGINNINGS" AND "DRAGON WARRIORS"**_

_**PLEASE REMEMBER TO RATE AND REVIEW!**_

_**Also this fic will be mostly about-**_

_**KAIXABIGAIL(OC)**_

_**BROOKLYNXADMETA(OC**_

_**RYUUGAXMAY(OC)**_

_**...XX...XX...XX...XXX**_

"Let me introduce you to the ultimate beyblade team" smirked Doji and the door opened again.

_**Two hooded figures entered the room; they were surrounded by a dark aura.**_

"Oh god..."

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Tyson

"You're worst night-mare" smirked one of the hooded figure.

"Let me introduce you to Mason summers and his bey "Dark Dragon" smirked Doji

"And Killian Archer and his bey "The Devil" added Boris

"Mace?: repeated May

"Missed me Sis? Ryuuga didn't tell you anything" replied one of the hooded guy, removing his hood revealing his Dark chocolate hair and a scar on this neck.

"Hey Bee" added the other one revealing his face.

"You're alive?" added Admeta

"Sure am Love" he finished but Admeta just scoffed in response.

"What do you want?" asked Brooklyn

"To win" replied Mason.

"Let us go" yelled Ryuuga

"Sure!" replied Doji

_**The guards escorted the bladers out of the HQ. Soon they arrive at the WBBA HQ'S(i know i skipped a lot of part but this has a reason)**_

"So bit-beasts are like constellation" said Kenta confused

"This is so confusing" added Max

"My head hurts" added Abigail

"So what now?" added Ray?

"Now we lose" replied Admeta

"Quite the optimistic one" smirked Kyoya which earned him a glare from Admeta

"We need to change the teams for the tournament" informed Tsubasa

"Yeah One blader with a bit-beasts and one blader with a constellation" added Kai

"We need strategically place the bladers" announced May

"Where is Ryuuga?" asked Madoka

"No idea" replied Ryuto

"So how do we make the teams?" asked Brooklyn?

"Well I have information about Bit-beasts" answered Kenny

"That's great and Madoka can help with our beys" exclaimed Gingka

"Let's get started!" yelled Kenta with enthusiasm

"Not so fast" stopped May

"We can't use our bey's like this" smirked Kai

"They need to be metalized" replied Brooklyn

"I can do that "answered Madoka

"I'll help her" added May

"Oh great! Now can we go get some food I'm really hungry" yelled Tyson

"You're always hungry" sighed Tala

"Why don't you all show these guys around" suggested Madoka

"That's a great idea" jumped Yuu

"And remember to bring Ryu back" added May

"I'm staying" replied Abigail

"Me too" smirked Charlotte (**my another Oc for Tala)**

"I'll help them to fix the beys" smirked Admeta

"Suit yourselves Ladies" replied Max and soon the boys left.

...xxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

"So? Madoka, you and Gingka?" smirked Charlotte

"No" replied Madoka blushing red

"Somebody is in lo" smirked Abigail.

"What about you?" asked Admeta

"What about me?" repeated May

"What's with you and that white-haired guy?" added Admeta

"Ryuuga?" asked May in disbelieve.

"yeah" agreed Madoka

"He is an old friend of mine" answered May

"What about you" she quickly added trying to change the topic

"Well my sister Bee has a thing for Kai" smirked Admeta getting up to get her bag.

"Look who's talking! I saw you kissing br..." Abigail was cut-off by Admeta

"Don't even think about it" warned Admeta

"How did he survive?" suddenly Asked Charlotte

"Let's not talk about it" sighed Admeta

"Let's play something!" suggested May

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxx...

The boys came back after a few hours; they managed to convince Ryuuga to come with them. They entered the room to find Admeta pinned on May, the two were punching each other; while Abigail and Charlotte were trying to separate them.

"Guys!" exclaimed Madoka "Help us guys!"

"What happened?" asked Kai

"A b#### called Charlotte happened" yelled Admeta

"Addy language" exclaimed Abigail

"This is great!" replied Ryuuga sarcastically

"Just get off already!" yelled May

Soon they managed to separate them.

"Why were you fighting?" asked Tyson stuffing his mouth with food.

"Um..." sighed Charlotte

"No reason" quickly replied May

"Yeah" agreed Abigail.

"This is pathetic" sighed Ryuuga and he left.

Ryuto just stared at May

"What?" asked May

"Talk to him!" replied Ryuto

"Fine" sighed May and she left for Ryuuga

"Are you sure they're not together?" smirked Admeta taking a seat beside Brooklyn.

"I have absolutely no idea" answered Ryuto

"So how will we decide the teams?" asked Brooklyn turning towards Admeta giving her a small smile which she returned with a blush.

Kai noticed this and coughed to divert everyone's attention to him

"Well why don't we battle tomorrow than Kenny can make the teams based on our strength" announced Kai.

"That's a good idea" agreed Tala

"Enough talking. Let's eat now!" smirked Max

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxx...

May followed Ryuuga to the park and took a seat beside him,

"You' okay champ?" cooed May

"What do you want?" he replied harshly

"Enough Ryu!" yelled May, which took Ryuuga aback

"You knew? All the time you knew that he was alive and you didn't tell me. Why? Am I that worthless?" she continued tears flowing from her eyes.

Ryuuga was quiet; no words came to his mouth.

"Well Say something! " she yelled

Yet no reply came

"Good. And please stop being so full of yourself and care for Ryuto and others. They deserve better than you ill treating them. Every time I took your side and this is what I get. I hope you're happy!" she finished and she stormed off.

"_I'm sorry but I have no choice" _sighed Ryuuga and he got up and left.

...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx

_**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT CRAPPY BUT IT WILL GET BETTER AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW**_


	2. Battle

_**THIS IS A CROSS-OVER FIC WHICH FOLLOWS MY OTHER TWO BEYBLADE FICS-"NEW BEGINNINGS" AND "DRAGON WARRIORS"**_

_**PLEASE REMEMBER TO RATE AND REVIEW!**_

_**Also this fic will be mostly about-**_

_**KAIXABIGAIL(OC)**_

_**BROOKLYNXADMETA(OC**_

_**RYUUGAXMAY(OC)**_

...xx...xx...

The next morning the whole gang arrived at the stadium to practice.

"So how is the team divided?" asked Kai

"Well for starters first we need to know how bit-beasts put up with constellations" informed Kenny

"How do you suggest we do that?" asked May

"Well a bey- battle" replied Madoka

"A team consisting of Bit—beast and another with constellations" replied Kenny

Suddenly Ryuuga stormed in the room and yelled "Where is L-Drago?"

Ray sighed and explained "A while back Garland told me that Brooklyn likes to take bey's which interest him"

"How do I get it back?" yelled Ryuuga

"You don't if you pay too much attention to him, he will keep it but ne loses interest he will give it back" explained Ray

"Well get it back" screamed Ryuuga

Admeta sighed "I'll try"

...xx...xx...

Admeta searched every-where near the stadium and finally went inside a nearby forest and after a long search found Brooklyn lying on the grass toying the bey.

"Watch'a doin?" smirked Admeta

Brooklyn looked up and smiled.

"It listens to me" he replied

"Of course you control dark beys too" she answered

After a long pause, she continued "You two are kind-off alike" she continued

"Me and Ryuuga?" repeated Brooklyn

"Yes" she answered

"How?" he asked

"Both of you have a lot of dark power and both of you are the best dark bladers" she explained.

"But he is.." continued Brooklyn

"Rude, arrogant, full of himself?" interrupted Admeta "well you are too if you let Zeus contol you" she added

"You mean to see that L-Drago is controlling him?" asked Brooklyn

"Yes I've talked to May about it and she wants us to help him" replied Admeta

Brooklyn sighed and got up and smirked "Let's go!" and the two left.

_**The two finally arrived at the stadium and returned Ryuuga's bey.**_

"On Bit-beasts team we have Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, and Brooklyn." Announced Kenny

"On Constellation team we had Tsubasa, Kyoya, Gingka, Yuu, and Ryuuga" added Madoka

"I'll watch and take notes" exclaimed Kenta

"_**3 2 1 Let it rip"**_

"_**I'll start Dranzer Flame"**_

"_**Eagle finish him"**_

"_**Driger Vulcan"**_

"_**Leo get him"**_

"_**Dragoon!"**_

"_**Pegasus!"**_

"_**Draciel Metal Shield"**_

"_**Libra"**_

"_**Zeus knock them out"**_

"_**Drago special move"**_

_**(I'M SKIPPING MOST OF THE BATTLE PART FOR A LATER CHAPTER THERE IS A REASON FOR THIS AND I'LL TELL THE REASON IN THE LATER CHAPTERS"**_

"_**The 10 beys collided"**_

_**"Suddenly Grey fog appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the beys"**_

"_**What is happening?" asked Kai**_

"_**The bit-beasts and constellations are reacting with each other" replied Tala**_

"_**For them the other is a foreign object" informed Kenny**_

"_**Boys! Call back your beys" announced Abigail**_

_**But it was too late the bladers were engulfed in the fib and suddenly there was a big blast.**_

"_**Guys" yelled Admeta and they rushed and to their horror.**_

"_**OH DEAR GOD"**_

_**...XX...XXX...XX...**_

_**I KNOW I SKIPPED A LOT PART OF THE BATTLE BUT THERE WAS A REASON FOR THIS WHICH WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.**_

_**TILL THEN RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Reactions

_**I WANTED THIS FIC TO HAVE SOME COMEDY SO HERE IS A COMEDY CHAPTER.**_

_**THIS IS A CROSS-OVER FIC WHICH FOLLOWS MY OTHER TWO BEYBLADE FICS-"NEW BEGINNINGS" AND "DRAGON WARRIORS"**_

_**PLEASE REMEMBER TO RATE AND REVIEW!**_

_**Also this fic will be mostly about-**_

_**KAIXABIGAIL(OC)**_

_**BROOKLYNXADMETA(OC**_

_**RYUUGAXMAY(OC)**_

...XX...XX...XX...XX...XX...

"_**Suddenly Grey fog appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the beys"**_

"_**What is happening?" asked Kai**_

"_**The bit-beasts and constellations are reacting with each other" replied Tala**_

"_**For them the other is a foreign object" informed Kenny**_

"_**Boys! Call back your beys" announced Abigail**_

_**But it was too late the bladers were engulfed in the fib and suddenly there was a big blast.**_

"_**Guys" yelled Admeta and they rushed and to their horror.**_

"_**OH DEAR GOD"**_

"This is not happening!" yelled May

"They've turned into kids" exclaimed Kenta

_**All the bladers were turned into 4 year olds.**_

"Omg They look so cute" smirked May taking Ryuuga in her arms

"Lemme go!" protested Ryuuga

"So what now?" asked Ryuto

"Why did it happen?" asked Abigail

"I'm hungyy" whined Tyson

"Awww" added Ryuto

"It seems that the bit-beast and the constellation reacted with each other" explained Kenta

"How long will it lasts?" asked Tala

"No idea" replied Madoka

"Guys you take the kids home I'll go finish some work" replied May putting Ryuuga down

"Where are you going?' asked Charlotte

"To pay an old friend a visit" May replied

"I'm coming with you" added Admeta

"No" May rejected

"Try and stop me" smirked Admeta

"Bye guys" bid the two and they left.

...XX...XX...XX...

_**Back at home.**_

"I want ice-ceam" whined Yuu

"Sure" replied Abigail

"Me too" added Max

"Don't worry everybody will get Ice-cream" announced Charlotte.

"Where is May?" yelled Ryuuga

"She had some work" explained Ryuto

"With Addy?' added Brooklyn

"Yes" answered Kenny

"Oh.. geat" sighed Kai

"ceer up" hugged Ray

"Where are they?" sighed Abigail.

...XX...XX...XX...XX

_**Admeta and May entered a creep, old house.**_

"What is this place?" yelled Admeta

"This place is very close to my heart." Sighed May

"Care to expand" added Admeta

"I remember Mace and Ryuuga had their first bey battle here. Mace came running to me saying Ryuuga cheated. So I had to come here and battle Ryuuga, which was a tie. That's how we started our friendship" explained May

"You mean you're love-life" teased Admeta which caused May to blush deep red.

"You two totally have a thing for each other" replied Admeta

"Well well look who's getting along!" came a voice from the shadow

"Oh shit..."


	4. Rerun

_**THIS IS A CROSS-OVER FIC WHICH FOLLOWS MY OTHER TWO BEYBLADE FICS-"NEW BEGINNINGS" AND "DRAGON WARRIORS"**_

_**PLEASE REMEMBER TO RATE AND REVIEW!**_

_**Also this fic will be mostly about-**_

_**KAIXABIGAIL(OC)**_

_**BROOKLYNXADMETA(OC**_

_**RYUUGAXMAY(OC)**_

...XX...XX...XX...

"**You two totally have a thing for each other" replied Admeta**

"**Well well look who's getting along!" came a voice from the shadow**

"**Oh shit..."**

"Mace! Killian!" exclaimed May

"Hey mate" greeted Killian

"What do you want?" yelled Admeta

"Nothing much" smirked Mason

"Just a bey battle sweetheart" replied Killian taking a step towards May taking a lock of her hair and twirling it.

May just backed off

"Great to see you haven't change a bit" retorted Admeta

"What I'm just admiring the beauty" whined Killian

"Well Ryuuga will be angry to know this" teased Mason

"Enough talk let's get to business" Interrupted Admeta

"Gentleman shall we?" smirked May

"Great to see you too!" added Mason and they took positions.

"_**3 2 1 Let it rip"**_

"_**Devil! Grave rot"**_

"_**Loki! Hide"**_

_**The Devil bit-beast chased Loki and finally hit it.**_

"_**Try harder"**_

"_**Dragon! Trinity"**_

"_**Thunder blast"**_

_**The thunder dragon sent a huge sound wave but the original dragon easily dodged it and sent a black bolt towards the thunder dragon sending it flying**_

"_**Hey"**_

"_**Devil!"**_

"_**Dragon"**_

"_**Combine!"**_

_**With that the Devil bit-beast and the Dragon constellation combined sending a massive wave of energy sending the other two beys flying**_

"_**Loki!"**_

"_**Thunder!"**_

"_**Too bad"**_

"_**What do you want now?" asked Admeta**_

"_**How about you two beauties come with us?" smirked Killian**_

"_**Why do you think we will do that? Retorted May**_

"_**Because you lost and now we want you to come with us!" hissed Mason**_

"_**No way" replied Admeta**_

"_**I hate to tell you but you two don't have any other option mate" smirked Killian**_

_**Suddenly Killian reached for his pocket and took out a can and sprayed it on the girls knocking them unconscious.**_

_**Back at the house.**_

"Where are they?" worried Abigail

"The boys are finally asleep. They will be normal again soon." Informed Kenny

"What is taking them so long?" added Charlotte

"I'm sure they are fine" reassured Madoka

"I hope too" sighed Ryuto

"Let's find out" answered Abigail

"How? We don't even know where are they?" asked Kenta

"I can help with that" replied Ryuto

_**Soon Abigail and Ryuto left.**_

_**...XX...XX...XX...**_

_**The two entered the creepy house.**_

"Are you sure that they are here?" asked Abigail unsure.

"Yeah this place has history!" answered Ryuto

"What is that?" pointed Abigail at a small chain

"That's Mace's key ring" exclaimed Ryuto

"Oh shit!"

...xx...xxx...


	5. What

**_THIS IS A CROSS-OVER FIC WHICH FOLLOWS MY OTHER TWO BEYBLADE FICS-"NEW BEGINNINGS" AND "DRAGON WARRIORS"_**

**_PLEASE REMEMBER TO Read AND REVIEW!_**

**_Also this fic will be mostly about-_**

**_KAIXABIGAIL (OC)_**

**_BROOKLYNXADMETA (OC_**

**_RYUUGAXMAY (OC)_**

...XX...XX...XX...

**_The two entered the creepy house._**

"Are you sure that they are here?" asked Abigail unsure.

"Yeah this place has history!" answered Ryuto

"What is that?" pointed Abigail at a small chain

"That's Mace's key ring" exclaimed Ryuto

"Oh shit!"

...xx...xxx...xxx.x…xxxxxxxxxxxx….xxxxxx…xxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

Admeta woke to find herself in a cell. May was still unconscious beside her. She quickly searched her pocket and found her bey still with her.

…..

"What do you mean they took her?" yelled Ryuuga

"Them" corrected Ryuto which earned him a glare.

"How do we find them?" asked Kai.

"Well there is a dark nebula base in the middle of the nearby forest" informed Tsubasa.

"Well let's go" announced Tyson.

"No, all of us cannot go" replied Kai.

"And it is too dark to go now" added Brooklyn.

"Ryuto, Ryuuga, Brooklyn, Kai and I will go and bring them back while you all work on how to overcome our beyblade problem" announced Abigail.

Others just nodded.

…

May and Admeta were sitting inside the cell, when Mace and Killian arrived.

"Good to see you two" smirked Killian.

"What do you want?" hissed Admeta.

"Feisty eh?" added Mason.

"Stop it Mace" groaned May rubbing her temple.

"You okay? Love?" smirked Killian.

"NO" replied May "And you two are the reason"

"Why do you want us here?" added Admeta

"We just wanted to train with you two" smirked Mason.

"Then let's go" smirked Admeta and the four left.

…..

Kai and Abigail were standing on the balcony discussing the recent turn of events.

"Don't worry we will find them" reassured Abigail "I trust my crazy sister enough"

Kai just smirked in response.

"What?" asked Abigail.

"Nothing" replied Kai.

"We have a problem" announced Ryuto storming in.

"What?" asked Kai.

"Brooklyn and Ryuuga left" he replied.

…


End file.
